


Favorite Kind of Night

by sunflower_swan



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence - Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Desk Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Remus Lupin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Professor Hermione Granger, Professor Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Lives, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Hermione is late for her rendezvous with Remus.Or... what Hogwarts Professors do after hours on their desks is their own business.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119290
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021





	Favorite Kind of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021  
> square prompt: Remus Lupin (O2)
> 
> Thank you [meditationsinemergencies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meditationsinemergencies/works) for the beta! All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
>   
>   
> 

Remus Lupin reclined back in his office chair grading Sixth Year Defense reports on the difference between Inferi and Zombies. The chair squeaked as he leaned back further to rest his feet on the edge of the desk, crossing them at the ankles. A neat stack of graded papers towered on the table while the remainder lay in his lap waiting to be read. Rubbing his forehead, he scratched an _E_ into the topmost with his quill and added it to the pile.

A soft _knock, knock_ echoed through the silent classroom.

“Come in!” He did not look up from his work; he knew who it was and why they were here.

The sound of heels clicked across the wood floor. Slow, deliberate steps, meant to drive him mad. Moony stirred within him. He hoped they were the black, platform stilettos.

Awarding the next report an _A_ , he added it to the stack. In a neutral tone, he said, “You’re late.”

A small, warm hand caressed his knee. “I’m sorry, Professor. I could,” the hand trailed up his thigh, “make it up to you.”

 _Oh, Godric. Yes, please._

“No.” Remus dropped the quill and enveloped the elegant wrist under his palm and long fingers, ceasing its path. “Only good girls who are on time get to touch my cock.”

She whimpered and took a step closer. “Please, Professor.”

Her simpering beg seared through him, scorching the dormant wolf to attention. Throwing the final ungraded papers and quill onto the desk, he glanced up at her for the first time since she came in. Starting at her wrist, he followed the line of her golden-brown arm up to her bare shoulder. His breath hitched, taking in the strapless, burgundy mini dress—fitted tight over her breasts and waist, and flared out at the hips—down her shapely, stocking-covered legs, ending with the wicked, fuck-me heels he loved.

Waiting for his heartbeat to slow and Moony to relax, he looked her back up and into her deep, dark umber eyes. “Did you walk through the corridors like that, Professor Granger?”

“Disillusionment charm.” She winked.

Lowering his feet, he stood and positioned Hermione between himself and the desk. Eyes never leaving hers, with his free hand he touched her face. He drew the back of his knuckles down her cheek, jaw, and neck. Then he traced her collarbone with his fingertips before letting them drift down to her ample cleavage.

Hermione’s eyes fluttered closed; her lips parted.

“Do you know what happens to bad girls who are late?” Remus murmured.

She shook her head.

He pressed his body against hers, pushing her back into the desk, and lowered his mouth to her ear. “They’re punished. What’s the safeword, my sweet?”

Moaning soft and low, she stammered, “H- Honeydukes.”

“Turn around, bend over the desk, and spread your legs.”

She obeyed, stretching her arms across the desk and arching her back.

The sight of her enchanting, voluptuous body spread out before him like a delicious snack made Moony howl in approval.

Remus ran his hands up and under the hem of her tiny dress, lifting it to expose her round bum and black lace garter belt — she wasn’t wearing any panties. Exhaling slowly, he kneaded one fleshy cheek, his thumb grazing her outer, velvet lips. With his other hand, he rubbed his aching erection, straining against the seams of his trousers. 

“It’ll be ten with my hand for your tardiness. You will count them. Understand?”

“Yes, Professor.”

Hermione gasped as his palm made contact with her delicate skin. “One. Thank you, Professor.”

He landed three in a row on the other side, a pretty pink shade blooming there.

“Two, three, four. Thank you, Professor,” she groaned.

“You’re so beautiful, Hermione.” Remus massaged the tender flesh.

A visible shiver coursed through her. He spoke comforting words and waited for her body to calm before landing the next two, higher up this time. Her entire arse would be a rosy colour when he was done.

“Five, six! Thank you, Professor.”

“Good girl. You’re taking your spanking so well, my sweet. I’m so proud of you.”

The next two were lower, so near but not touching her dripping heat.

Jerking forward with a pant, Hermione said, “S- seven, eight! Th- thank you, Professor.” A gorgeous flush crept across her shoulder blades.

“Hermione, you are the sexiest woman I’ve ever known.” He stroked his fingertips up her bright red bum.

She moved her hips, seeking his touch.

Moony paced with excitement.

Pulling her wild curls back so her face was visible, Remus whispered. “Are you ready for the final two?”

Hermione nodded. “Yes,” she said with a determined smile.

The ninth was the firmest yet, square in the middle of her left cheek. Remus knew it stung.

“Nine,” Hermione cried, throwing her head back. “Thank you, Professor.”

The last was equally solid but on the opposite side.

“Ten! Thank you, Professor.”

Lowering the skirt hem over her crimson cheeks, Remus helped Hermione to a standing position. He rubbed his hardness against her lower back and grasped a tit in each palm. “You’re such a good girl, my sweet.”

Hissing at the rough tug of her breasts, she pined, “May I have your cock now, please?” She reached her hands back, running her fingers through his short, wavy locks and pressed her arse against his tented trousers.

“Not yet.”

She whimpered.

He continued, voice low, “I want to watch you play with your magnificent pussy on my desk first.”

Turning her to face him, Remus placed a hand on either side of her waist and lifted her onto the desk. Then he Vanished both of their clothes, except Hermione’s heels, and settled into his desk chair.

“Like this?” Hermione braced her stilettos on the edge of the desk and spread her legs. She leaned back, propped on one elbow, and locked her eyes on him. Using her index and ring finger to open her labia, she stroked the crease with her middle finger, spreading the wetness there.

“Fuck, yes. Just like that, my sweet.” Remus grabbed his cock and stroked. “Take your time—I want to watch you make yourself come.”

Hermione groaned and tilted her head back at his words. “Godric, Remus. You make me so,” she took a shuddering breath, “wet.”

Moony clawed at the surface of his subconscious, desperate and savage.

Her slit dripped with arousal. She circled her clit and rocked her hips, moaning incoherent syllables. Hermione inserted one finger, pumping in and out. When she added a second, she let go of the arm propping her up so she was flat on the desktop.

“Good girl,” Remus panted. “Don’t stop.” He ceased stroking and held the base of his cock with a firm grip to prevent himself from orgasming too soon.

Stilettos digging into the desk, cunt flexing around her fingers, Hermione arched her back and came with an intense cry. The air around her sizzled and sparked.

Standing, Remus kissed a line from her knee to her exquisite, quaking centre. “Beautiful. Beautiful,” he repeated after each kiss. “May I taste you?”

The word _yes_ barely escaped Hermione’s lips and Moony gave an appreciative growl.

Remus ran the flat of his tongue across her seam. He built a slow rhythm, careful not to overstimulate her sensitive nerves too soon. With precise and delicate flicks, he brought her to a second climax within minutes. 

Skin bright with perspiration, Hermione’s chest heaved.

Rubbing the head of his cock against her entrance, Remus teased, “Is this what you want, Hermione?”

“Please, Remus,” Hermione begged in earnest. “Please.”

In one thrift thrust, he slid into her. “Fuck, Hermione. You feel so good.”

“I love how your cock stretches my pussy,” Hermione gasped. She raked her fingernails down Remus’ chest and wrapped her stiletto-clad feet around his hips.

He moved unhurried and deliberate, in and out, savouring every second, in rapture at the writhing witch coming undone beneath him. When he sensed she was on the brink of collapse, he withdrew.

A desperate, needy moan escaped Hermione.

“Don’t fret, my sweet. I’m not done yet,” Remus assured her.

Picking up his wand, he transfigured his quill into a black dildo the same size and shape as his own member. Then he cast a spell over it to hover, poised between her legs. Remus walked around to the other side of the desk. He grabbed Hermione’s arms and tugged so her head hung off the side of the desk. Looking down, he took his erection in hand and brushed it across her lips.

“I charmed the dildo to move in and out of your pussy at the same time as my cock is moving in and out of your mouth.” Remus pinched both of Hermione’s nipples hard and she yelped. “And I’m going to come all over these perfect tits, okay?”

“Yes, Professor.” Hermione opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue for a taste.

His cock looked amazing sliding in and out of her mouth. For a moment Remus forgot to breathe or blink, in awe that he got to call this witch his own. He thrust deeper, the dildo doing the same, and Hermione let out a choked moan.

Remus pulled his cock out, a line of spittle still connecting it to Hermione’s lips. “Green?”

“Green.” Hermione nodded. “Give it to me.”

Moony took over. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, hair flopping into his eyes. The sloppy, wet sound of his cock hitting the back of her throat and her moans of ecstasy around his length made it over all too soon. He pulled out in time to pump twice, and streams of hot cum shot out to cover her round breasts.

Catching his breath and cock softening, Remus helped Hermione up so her head wasn’t hanging upside down anymore. He leaned down and kissed her, sucking on her bottom lip.

“Want to stay over tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of firsts here for me. First Remus/Hermione pairing, first penetrative het smut, first sex toy involvement, first spanking... Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments give me life!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://sunflower-swan.tumblr.com/)! XOXO


End file.
